


Lust

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denzo fic :) first fic please read and comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> don't own TVD

 He held his face in his hands like it was his lifeline, his chocolate eyes staring into his very soul. Damon looked at him his eyes full of lust he wanted Enzo so much that he could hardly stand it. They mashed their mouths together, moaning until Damon pushed Enzo away. Enzo asked

"Why?" and Damon said,

"I love you so much. I want you to know that and I want you so bad," Enzo said,

"I want you too," Enzo then sat down on his lap and said into his dreamy blue eyes. "I love you." Their mouths came together again and then they had beautiful man sex all night long.

 

 


End file.
